


A God's Sin

by MysticWriter



Category: Steve Rogers/Thor - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Loki and Steve Rogers Friendship, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Minor and Major Character Deaths, Steve Rogers & Logan (X-Men) Friendship, Superheroes Replacements, Thundershield - Freeform, X-Men and Avengers Crossover, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:56:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3587151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticWriter/pseuds/MysticWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a night of passion between God and Captain. Two paths crossed each other and turned into one. Destiny took its course and shattered a life. Thor Odinson and Jane Foster have announced their engagement and are soon to be wed. Steve Rogers is left behind with a shattered heart and a small life being conceived within him. A Captain disappears into the night, leaving his home and his shield behind. Sixteen years go by and lives will be changed, a Captain makes his return and along with the Captain, the Heir of Asgard comes along to make their presence be known. Alternative Universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

  _A tender kiss was left behind on the heated, exposed skin. A gentle nibble marked the pale flesh. A tremble of pleasure coursed within the feverish body. Caresses between lovers were given between each other, slowly followed by confessions of I love you between the two men. Moans of bliss and excitement echoed throughout the room; breaking the silence. A miracle happened that night, a night that was meant to be remembered between the two lovers, for them to remember for eternity but to never be mentioned or spoken of. That night a small light of life was conceived, a life conceived between Captain America and the God of Thunder._

“Attention! I have an announcement to make, fellow Avengers!” Thor spoke with authority, capturing the attention of his fellow companions who were present in the room.

“My fellow midgardians, my dear friends! I stand before you with an announcement of importance. It is my honor to announce a union will be created between my maiden and I, as I have asked my lovely Jane for her hand. She has accepted and with great joy and honor I am here announcing that we will wed in six weeks in Midgardian time. And it will be my joy for my fellow Avengers to join Jane and I in celebration of our union!” Thor announced to his fellow companions. Silence fell upon the room as each Avenger stared at the interaction between God and human; Thor gently pulled Jane by the waist, making the brunette giggle as she snuggled into his side, the God’s arms wrapping around the female’s thin waist, softly tightening his grip as he turned and smiled at his friends.

Steve Rogers felt his world come to a sudden halt; Thor’s words still echoing throughout the silent room. Time ticked by as each Avenger glanced at one another, not knowing how to respond. The silence and tension was broken by none other than Tony Stark who raised his glass of wine in the air, his chocolate orbs staring at the newly engaged couple with a smirk upon his lips as he proudly congratulated the couple “Cheers to the newly engaged couple! Cheers to the first engaged Avenger!”

One by one each Avenger raised their alcoholic beverage in the air and joined Tony Stark in congratulation Thor and Jane Foster. Everyone cheered to the newly couple, everyone but Steve Rogers.

Pain slowly crept into Steve’s frantic beating heart, as the pain began to slowly build around his heaving chest. The announcement made by Thor echoed into Steve’s eardrums, the God’s words slowly consuming him all while laughter and congratulations were still given to the couple. Steve took a few deep breaths, before slowly standing up and grabbing his shield along the way; quietly walking to the end of the room, making sure no one notice his sudden departure. The pain still consumed his frantic heart that belt against his ribcage as air was slowly leaving his burning lungs, yet Steve fought through it as he stepped out of the crowded room and into the dark, silent hallway. The Captain stood in silence, his back to the happy couple while his pale eyelids fluttered shut, trying his best to keep in his unshed tears. As he walked further into the hallway the harder it was to keep in his tears at bay; one by one the tears fell, slowly cascading down his cheeks.

Steve stood still, as his knees wobbled and his right hand trembled as it slowly hovered over his covered abdomen a slight swell showing through the dark blue fabric. It was a slight gesture from the blond, a gesture that disappeared into the dark room and was not seen by anyone. Steve took in another few breaths, but the pain became to much, the laughter was still in the air, Thor’s laugh being the loudest of them all and the pain consumed him whole. His knees gave out and soon Steve was falling onto the ground, onto his knees as a sob that was held back into his throat made its appearance as one sob after another followed, echoing into the semi-silent hallway. Sobs escaped from the broken blond, his eyelids shut tightly as tears still cascaded down his cheeks. Steve kneeled in the dark, his shield by his side as he sat there on his knees crying for a love long gone. As he sat there Steve could make out Clint’s and Natasha’s voices, flinching at their words of congratulations and humor.

“Congrats Thor! Who knew you’d be the first Avenger among us to pop the question!” Clint laughed as he patted Thor on the back, before grabbing Jane’s delicate hand into his own, bringing the feminine hand up to his lips and giving it a soft kiss.

“And we all thought that Tony and Pepper were going to be the first to tie the knot. Guess we all thought wrong, didn’t we Tony?” Natasha snickered, smirking when a loud cough came from Tony as Bruce quickly patted his back and only receiving a chuckle from Pepper.

The conversations carried out between the remaining Avengers, yet in the dark hallway Steve stayed silent. It felt like hours before Steve had the strength of rising to his feet, his shield dropping from his grasp and clinking onto the tile ground, echoing throughout the hallway. As the blond bit down on his lips, keeping his cries at bay, Steve took a step forward, followed by another as he walked away from his shield, from his fellow friends and teammates, he walked away from Thor. That night, a man was broken into a million pieces, an engagement was announced and the symbol of freedom and honor was left behind in the darkness, the shield of Captain America left behind as a reminder of the man who once wielded it with honor, was suddenly gone.


	2. Sixteen Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been sixteen years since the shield was left behind and a hero of the nations disappeared. Time has gone by and Steve Rogers isn't the same man anymore. Steve's life changed, changed for the better as he lives his life trying to forget his painful past, and still trying to heal his broken heart.

The flare of sunlight crept into the dim bedroom; a soft snore echoed within the silent room. The flare of light gradually travelled throughout the room, fighting away the darkness and replacing it with aglow of sunlight. The warmth of the sun rays softly caressed the bare, pale skin; ejecting a supple moan from the male who shifted under the navy blue comforter. As the room got brighter, the supple moans became louder, leading the blond man to groan in annoyance; tossing the comforter aside, exposing his bare chest to the mixture of coldness and warmth. A shiver ran up his spine, leading Steve to slowly rise into a sitting position on his bed; bringing a hand to wipe away the sleep from his ocean-blue eyes.

A yawn escaped from Steve, as he gave his body a much needed stretch before sliding his body to the edge of the bed, placing his bare feet onto the wooden floor and slowly started to stand up. Ever so slowly, Steve took a few steps toward the bathroom that was connected to his room, his body trembling from the cold gush of wind that danced inside from the open window of his bedroom. Steve shook his head, mumbling to himself about stupidity and he should have closed the window as he made his way into the bathroom. Steve started his daily ritual of using the toilet, taking a quick shower and brushing his teeth. After a thirty minute daily routine, Steve walked out of the bathroom door with only a white towel tied loosely at his hips as droplets of water cascaded down his bare muscular back and chest.

Steve took his time to get dressed, deciding on a white tank top, with a red flannel shirt and black jeans, finishing off with putting on his black combat boots. After dressing for the day, Steve made his way toward his bedroom door, grabbing the knob and twisting it; pulling the door open as he stepped out into the silent hallway. The blond slowly closed the door behind him before making his way down the hall. As Steve made his way toward the stairwell and walked down the stairway, a sudden sound came from the room right across from the stairwell, making the blond stop and roll his eyes as he heard a soft “ouch” come from the room.

Steve made his walk toward the kitchen, smiling for the first time that day when he saw that he finally was able too set the coffee maker on brewing him fresh coffee. As Steve went to the cupboards and grabbed a coffee cup, noises started to echo from above, alerting him that everyone in the household was awake. Steve began to pour himself some coffee, only adding a pinch of sugar before using a spoon to mix the coffee. As the spoon went round and round, Steve stood in silence as he just listened to the peacefulness of the woods, standing there as his thoughts consumed his already tired mind.

“It’s been sixteen years.” Steve mumbled to himself, glancing at the calendar from across the room; flash backs of a shield banging against the tile floor, echoes of congratulations piercing his ears, pain consuming his wounded heart once again. Steve shook his head before placing the coffee cup back on the counter, as he quickly made his way to the kitchen door; grabbing his leather jacket from the nook and opening the door and walking outside into the crisp morning.

Steve took a deep breath as he walked down the porches stairs, his boots crushing against the small stones of his walkway as he made his way to his motorcycle, a small smile appearing on his face when he noticed his bike in works. Once he made it to the Harley Davidson bike, he bent down and grabbed the wrench that laid in his red tool box, quickly grasping it and began to work on the motor. Time ticked by as Steve tried his hardest to focus on his task of the day, trying to distract himself from his mind wondering back onto a painful memory lane he tried his hardest to avoid. His thoughts were interrupted when laughter rang from above him, leading Steve to look over his shoulder and up at the open window; sight of long blond curls capturing his eyesight as a smile appeared on his stoic face. Steve shook his head before turning his attention back on the motor once again.

Suddenly, a roar of a motor echoed in the far distance of the woods, leading Steve too quickly look up from the bike and out into the long driveway that lead to his cabin; the wrench being clutched tightly in his hand. Steve slowly stood up and looked up into the now clear skies as thunder rang up in the heavens with the sun shining brightly for once. Steve quickly looked forward once again, his ocean-blue orbs scanning the driveway as he took a step back, glancing between the driveway and up at the open window of the second floor. Thunder began to rumble gently as laughter soon followed it, leading Steve too slightly relax before tensing when the roaring of an engine came closer to where he stood. Time ticked by before a black motorcycle came into the clearing, leading Steve to relax when he recognized the bike and its owner who road it up his stoned driveway.

The motorcycle came to a complete stop, just a few feet away from Steve’s own bike; as the blond man crossed his arms in front of his chest, his ocean-blue orbs staring at the man’s graceful movements. Logan turned off the engine of his bike, slowly getting off and turning to look at Steve, smiling at the man as he made his way toward him. Steve began to relax his grip on the wrench as his tension started to disappear, a gentle smile appearing on his face when the older man pulled him into a quick embrace; the heat of the Wolverine mixing with his own, only to disappear when the man quickly pulled away and stood to the side, his arms opening up for the young female blonde who came running up to him.

“Uncle Logan!” the girl squealed in delight. Logan hugged the girl close to his body before lifting her up and spinning her around; the laughter of the blonde girl echoing throughout the silent woods, followed by thunder roaring loudly in the clear blue skies.

Slowly Logan came to a halt. As he let the young blonde girl place her feet gently onto the ground. Logan looked down at the girl in his arms as she looked up at him, her cerulean orbs staring into his hazel ones. Logan took in the girl’s features in, long blonde curls reaching to her mid back and framing her feminine face, strong cheek bones and a curved body frame. The young girl reminded him so much of the man who stood behind them, as she was the splitting image of Steve Rogers, only difference between the two were her colored eyes; a unique shade of blue that he has never seen anyone in this world have. 

"Miss me kid?” Logan asked, breaking the growing silence as he brought a hand to ruffle the girl’s hair. The blonde smiled and nodded as she hugged him once more before slowly pulling away from his arms.

“You know I will always miss you, Uncle Logan.” The blonde mumbled, as she kindly stared at the man before her. The girl received a chuckle from the man, making her shake her head before turning her direction toward Steve who stood in silence, yet stared at the girl with gentleness and kind.

Steve stood there in silence as he took in the interaction between his daughter and his close friend. The interaction between the two made his wounded heart flutter a bit, the scene that played out before him gave him hope, hope that one day maybe in the far future the interaction between Logan and his daughter will be replaced by someone else, someone much taller and graceful. Steve shook his head, getting rid of the images before turning his attention to his daughter, who had her head slightly tilted and stared at him with worry in her cerulean orbs.

“Dad? Are you okay?” the girl asked as she walked toward Steve who just stood there in silence yet when he noticed the gesture from his daughter he uncrossed his arms and pulled the girl into his chest, embracing her tightly; placing a gentle kiss on her forehead all while the blonde girl wrapped her arms around his waist.

“I’m fine, Ariel Rose” Steve mumbled as he slightly pulled back from the embrace looking down at his girl with tenderness and love. Yet his heart ached each and every time when cerulean orbs stared into his ocean ones, the reminder still there of the person who has broken his heart.

“I’m just asking cause you're acting strange… like always” Ariel Rose replied, yelping when she felt a gentle pinch on her bare arm. Steve chuckled as he let her go, smirking when his daughter began mumbling about cruelty and unfairness.

“You know Rogers, that is just child cruelty.” Logan said, before putting his hands up when Steve looked at him seriously as Logan just shrugged before turning around and walking toward the porch, his search for beer becoming a priority.

“Like you would know what child cruelty even is Logan. And if you're going into my house to look for beer than don’t think about it. Remember I have a teenage daughter and alcohol is not allowed into this house!” Steve shouted, sighing when Logan just raised his hand and his middle claw came out, promptly flipping him off.

“Language! Uncle Logan! You don’t want my pure eyes to be tainted by your filthy movements do you!” Ariel Rose laughed, the thunder once again echoing in the air as she turned to look at Steve, her hand grasping his hand before pulling him along with her toward the cabin.

As Ariel Rose and Steve followed Logan into the cabin; Steve felt that he was being watched, his head turning to glance behind his shoulder as his ocean-orbs scanned his surroundings yet the woods were silent like always. Steve shook his head before looking ahead of him, as he and his daughter walk up the porch and into the cabin. Once inside Ariel Rose let go of his hand as she made her way to the refrigerator as she grabbed the handle and opened the door as she fetched eggs, milk and butter. Soon Ariel Rose started to prepare breakfast for the two men in the house.

Silence consumed the three as the sizzling of the fry pain slight interrupted the quietness. Logan stared at Ariel Rose before turning his attention toward Steve who looked down at the floor lost in a world of thoughts and memories. Steve has lived a hard life, a long life of pain and suffering. Logan knew it, he still remembers when he met Steve back before he became this icon, long before he became Captain America. Logan could still see that scrawny kid from Brooklyn who would always get bullied on and yet the kid would never back down and who would always keep fighting. He could still remember their first encounter, their first meeting.

_Steve felt the air leave his heaving chest, his small frame was brutally pushed against the cold, hard chest. Steve felt an ache course through his spine as his legs began to give out. Tears slowly started to build around his ocean-blue orbs as pain started to shoot up his back. A chuckle came from above him as Steve looked up at the smirking man, black eyes filled with hatred and lust as the man’s hands travelled down toward his waist, fingers playing with the belt buckle. Steve began to tremble from the fear, as his mind screamed for order, for his legs to start functioning along to protect himself._

_“Please… don’t come any closer.” Steve pleaded as he squirmed to get freed from the strong male above him. Steve screamed out in pain, as his blond locks where harshly pulled, bringing the smaller man up to his feet._

_“Well, well if this is not a pretty picture of a scrawny man pleading to be let go.” The man hissed as he leaned closer to Steve’s face. Steve tried to back away, his hands gripping the muscular one trying to pull it off. The man brought his other hand and hit Steve across his face, making blood pour from his mouth._

_Steve felt his world crumble as he noticed the man began to pull his belt off along with unbuckling his pants. Steve shut his eyes tightly, already accepting his fate of no one coming to his rescue, to leave his life in this man’s fate. Steve shut his eyelids tightly as he waited for an impact, but suddenly he felt he was falling onto the cold concrete ground, his knees hitting hard onto the ground. Steve heard a groan come from the man leading him to open his eyes as he saw a tall man protecting as he stood in front of him; but Steve’s eyes widen when he noticed the metal claws slowly shedding from his knuckles on both hands._

_“How dare you hit! You filthy animal!” the man shouted, a hand coming to his lips; wiping the blood away from his mouth. The taller man took a step forward to the shouting man, as he held his fist up, the claws shinning in the slight sunlight._

_The man’s eyes widen once he noticed the claws, as he slowly stated to take a few steps back, before turning around and running out of the alleyway. The tall man smirked before his claws slowly disappeared within himself. The tall man slowly turned around and he looked down at the shocked blond who stared up at him with awe and fright._

_“You okay kid?” the tall man asked as he kneeled in front of Steve, looking at the boy up and down before bringing a hand forward and wiping the blood away from the boy’s open lip. Steve flinched away, pain hammering into his skull yet his ocean-blue orbs stared at the man with wonderment and followed his every move._

_“Cat caught your tongue kid?” the man chuckled as he kept wiping the blood away from the boy’s face; frowning when the boy kept flinching from his touch, the smell of blood consuming his nostrils, making a slight headache from within him._

_“N-no! Of course not…” Steve mumbled flinching with each touch his protector made, a slight blush tinting his swollen pale cheeks. The tall man chuckled as he brought his hand to his side, staring at the delicate face of the boy who kept staring at him with gratitude._

_“Well, at least I know you could talk. What’s your name kid?” the tall man asked, as he observed as the kid shuffled on his knees before staring into his eyes and stretching his hand out for him to shake._

_“I’m Steven… Steve Rogers and you are?” Steve replied as he extended his hand waiting for his protector to grasp it and shake it. “The name is Logan.” Logan said as he grasped the delicate hand in his and shook it, the gesture indicating a new friendship and a grand loyalty to one another._

Logan shook his head, getting rid of the memory lane that had captured him as he put his attention back on Steve and Ariel Rose who was placing a plate of eggs and toast with pancakes in front of him. Steve was grabbing the glass cups from the cupboard along with bringing a jar of fresh pitched orange juice, placing it on the table as Ariel Rose placed her father’s plate in front of him as well. As Steve pulled the chair out and sat down, Ariel Rose stood to the side as she poured herself a cup of milk and took her time sipping the content out of the glass cup in her hands.

“How is everything back at the mansion?” Ariel Rose asked, breaking the silence and capturing the attention of Logan who looked up from his plate, swallowing his food before responding to the young Rogers.

“Everything is good. No enemies, no Magneto which is a plus for all of us. The Professor sends his greetings to both of you.” Logan said, as he looked at Ariel Rose and Steve before digging back into his breakfast.

“Its great to hear that no one is kicking the X-Men’s ass for once.” Steve retorted, ducking when a piece of egg was thrown at his way, smirking when he received a huff from the male across the table.

“Shut it Rogers.” Logan warned before looking at Ariel Rose who just shook her head before placing her cup in the sink and excusing herself as she walked out of the kitchen and disappeared from the view of her father and Logan.

Silence wrapped itself around both men, both eating in silence as thoughts consumed them once again. The only noise coming from up stairs, Steve shook his head when a squeal of pain echoed throughout the house, indicating that his daughter was up to no good. Logan gave a slight chuckle before bringing the juice to his lips, frowning when his taste buds didn't taste any alcohol from the beverage.

“You sure you don’t have a beer hidden around here?” Logan asked, groaning when Steve shook his head. Logan pushed the plate away from him along with the half filled cup of juice, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared at Steve who shifted under his gaze.

“No, you do know that I am a parent to a sixteen year old or does that information just go through one ear and comes out of the other.” Steve said, rolling his eyes from the frown he received from the Wolverine.

“Haven’t you heard of having a secret stash, Rogers?” Logan growled as he took the cup of juice and brought it to his lips downing it in one gulp. “Cut the crap Wolverine. Why are you here? What is up with the sudden appearance after being gone for three months?” Steve asked, as he leaned back against the chair his eyes focusing on Logan.

“Sixteen years ago, on this day, I found you wondering alone in the boarder of Canada and the United States. Sixteen years ago on this day you got your heart broken, so I decided to see how you were holding up.” Logan whispered, his hazel orbs softening when he noticed the tension taking over Steve’s body, eyes quickly down casting onto the table, as silence consumed the Captain.

“I was doing fine until you came here and reminded me of what this day meant in the past.” Steve mumbled, not looking at Logan as he stared at his half-eaten breakfast all while taking deep breaths to calm his aching heart.

“Doesn’t look like it Steve. Seriously when are you going to move on and tell Ariel Rose about parentage?! Tell her about her other father?” Logan asked only to raise an eyebrow when Steve banged the table with his fist, his ocean orbs glaring at him as the blonde hissed his response.

“How about you mind your own damn business Logan and leave me and my daughter’s to deal with our own. You’re welcome to stay but if you decide too, stay the fuck away from my sight.” Steve hissed before standing up and walking out the kitchen door, leaving Logan sitting there alone. Logan rolled his eyes before pouring himself another glass of juice and bringing out a cigar, lighting it and sitting there in the silence smoking his thoughts and worries away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the lovely reviews and kudos along with the bookmarks! It means so much! Here's the official Chapter One of A God's Sin! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Reviews means the world, would love to hear the feedback and criticism !


	3. Secrets Start to Unfold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years of hiding the truth are slowly going to come out to light, when an unexpected visitor appears and Steve Rogers has to face his demons from the past.

The sound of a door slamming against the wooden hedges echoed throughout the silent woods. The cold, icy air dancing between the trees; leafs dancing a tango all the way onto the muddy grounds. Steve felt a chill travel upward on his spine, the touch of the icy air taming his heated covered skin. Steve took a deep breath as he walked down the driveway as anger consumed him whole, the ache of his beating heart becoming painful with each beat it gave against his heaving chest. Memories were once again consuming his frantic mind, the images of Thor kissing his lovely maiden were coming unbearable once again; the heartache of relieving his nightmare once again becoming all too much.

Anger began to take over as Steve began to quicken his pace. He could still feel the anger and pain become one as the memories became more vivid, more real. Steve turned his head from left to right as the scenario of the woods disappeared and were replaced with the images he desperately tried to erase; there standing before him where his companions, his so once called friends all together celebrating the announcement, celebrating his heart being crushed. Anger consumed Steve whole as he let out a shout before kicking the table before him only to snap out of his daze as the loud sound of metal crashing against wood consumed his hearing. Steve blinked quickly as the images changed back and there he was once again standing just a few feet away from his home, and staring straight into the crushed trees.

Steve winced when he noticed the damage done by his own strength. Steve took a deep breath before running into the damaged woods, disappearing from the sight of his own home. As the blond kept running, running from the memories and the reality he was currently living in. Steve felt the binds around him tighten, tighten so strong that the air in his lungs became less, and the pain that had consumed his chest become more unbearable with each step he took away from his home, from his friend, from his daughter. Steve shook his head, when suddenly he felt something wrap around his ankle and his whole body came forward, tumbling him down into the cold, hard ground. Steve hit against the ground hard as a cry of frustration left his lips and his hands balled into fists, as he brought each fist into the ground, hitting it with anger as tears slowly trailed down his pale cheeks.

He could not do it anymore. He could not live in the past, in the pain, and suffering that has consumed his heart whole. He could not live in the fear of being recognized and found, he could not live with the knowledge that one day, that one day he would be found and along with being found his young child, his Ariel Rose will be taken from him, taken away like Thor was. Steve shook his head as he let his body fall to the side, slowly turning to lay on his back as he stared upward into the sky as tears kept sliding down his cheeks. Time slowly ticked by as Steve just laid there as he let his mind consume him once again, letting his memories torture him slowly as they have always done the past sixteen years. Yet, his memories went back to a moment he has treasured ever since the day of finding out about his pregnancy, a pregnancy that had no answers to his questions, a pregnancy that brought him hope he had lost so long ago.

_Steve felt pain shoot through his body as he felt himself fall forward onto the cold ground, a cry escaping from his parted lips. The blond felt his world spin in circles as his stomach protested angrily for food, to be fed all while his body cried for release; to be released from the pain and torture he was putting himself through. Yet, Steve ignored the pleas of help his mind was asking for as he laid there on the ground, ignoring his suffering as it was a sign of hope, hope of almost his life coming to an end. An end he craved for yet knew it would not come. It’s been five months since the world heard of the disappearance of Captain America, five months since his heart was ripped apart and stomped at. Still, the pain was unbearable as it was back then as it was now._

_Steve has been in hiding ever since he disappeared, laying low and kept moving through the states, praying that no one would recognize him and would out him to the Avengers. No, he would not be found or would he go back; he was not wanted and he would not go to the hell-hole his life had become because of them… because of him. So there he was now, laying in the middle of nowhere in the deepest part of the woods letting himself go, maybe if just laid here for a while someone or something could come and finish him off, finally letting his tortured heart come to rest, come to an end._

_Time slowed down for the blond as he laid in the ground in silence, his body slowly giving out as the energy within him slowly evaporating into nothing. Slowly the blond closed his eyes, as he took deep breaths as he unconsciously brought a hand to his abdomen laying it on top; his tired body slowly shutting down as the blond’s breathing became shallow. Time ticked by as Steve was slowly losing himself into darkness when suddenly a movement was felt under his palm. It was a small gesture, yet it captured the blond’s attention as he slowly sat up, palm still pressed against his abdomen as his eyes fluttered open as he sat still, the movement becoming stronger, a kick being pressed against his palm as realization fell upon the Captain. It was the kick of his unborn child, a child created on that night of love and passion, a child he was so willingly to give up all because of his grieve. Tears came harder as he begged for forgiveness, for his child to forgive him for every pain that he caused to himself and to him. Steve slowly stood up, ignoring the pain that rushed through his body as he stood proudly taking a few steps, focused of finding nourishment and a safe home as he was not going to live for himself, but for his child, for his son._

Steve felt a chuckle course through his chest, as the memory of feeling his little girl’s kick for the first time made his aching heart swell with a tint of happiness. He could still remember that throughout his pregnancy, he swore he was carrying a boy, a warrior conceived by the best of Asgard and mightiest of Earth and when he first heard his child’s cries and looked into those cerulean orbs, his world revolved around the small baby, his child, his little girl. Steve slowly sat up, as he dusted himself off before pushing himself to stand, standing up tall and looking around the wreckage he just made.

“It just slipped.” Steve mumbled to himself as he cringed when he noticed his destroyed motorcycle. Steve took a deep breath before walking onto the path that lead up his house, the soft sound of thunder echoing in the woods as a smile appeared on his face when he came to a close distant on hearing his daughter’s laugh.

Steve quickened his pace, only to suddenly come to a halt, when a sound of a branch caught his attention. Steve turned around to look down at the path he came down from, yet nothing seemed out of place, but he felt deep down he was being watched, being hunted. Steve ignored that feeling and quickly turned around as he walked up the steps of the porch and stood in front of the wooden door, listening to the hushed voices inside, then quickly being followed a feminine laugh. Steve took a deep breath as his hand gripped onto the door knob before turning it to the left and pulling he door, making sure his presence was known.

“Honey, I’m home!” Steve announced, quickly moving his head to the left when a small round orange flew past him. Steve quickly looked over his shoulder before turning to glare at Logan who gave him a quick smirk, before putting his cigar back into his lips.

“You almost hit me!” Steve hissed as he made his way straight to Logan, only to be stopped by Ariel Rose, who quickly came between her father and uncle. She hugged her father tightly, as she snuggled her face into the crook of his neck.

“I’m glad you are back dad.” Ariel Rose mumbled, as she pulled back staring up into Steve’s eyes as he looked into hers. A smile appearing on his lips as he leaned down and gave a small peck to her forehead.

“Seriously, he was gone for like an hour. No need for an emotional reunion between the two of you blondies.” Logan snorted as he took in another puff from his cigar, smirking when he received groans from the male and female.

“Always need to ruin everything don’t you, Wolverine.” Steve retorted as he flipped the brunet off, wincing when he received the middle claw as a response.

“Can you two stop fighting for once? Its like every time you see each other you two are always - uh, dad whose that?” Ariel asked as she looked curiously at the woman who stood just a few steps away from the porch, staring at her with shock and surprise.

Steve turned around, trying to see what his daughter was talking about, only to come to a halt when the Asgardian attire captured his attention. “ _No, he found us,_ ” Steve thought as his eyes widen with fear while his body took over and quickly stood in front of his daughter, sheltering her from the mysterious woman. Logan quickly stood up, his claws appearing from his knuckles as his cigar was still held between his teeth.

“Captain of America! I have finally found you! After all these years in search for your appearance, it is a great honor for me to report to my King that his fellow companion is safe and in no-“ Sif spoke with authority as she stepped up the stairs, leading Steve to take a few steps back making Ariel Rose do the same.

“Captain you should not be afraid. As it is I, Lady Sif of Asgard.” Sif explained as she stood there confused, noticing how the Captain stood straighter yet looked at her with fear while trying to shield someone with his body.

“Is there something-“ Sif began to ask, only to be cut off by Logan who growled when she began to speak again. Sif turned her attention to the man with claws, quickly grabbing her sword and pulling it out, taking a stance ready to fight this mysterious man and will go down if this meant protecting the Captain of America.

“Who the fuck are you?! And what are you doing here?” Logan growled as he stepped forward only to be stopped when Ariel Rose stepped in front of him, begging him in silence to keep calm.

Ariel Rose slowly turned around, her eyes looking at the mysterious woman with curiosity as she stared at the woman with wonder, only to lock eyes with her. Sif felt her whole world spin when she looked into the young maiden’s eyes, those cerulean eyes that no Midgardian had the privilege to posses, those eyes, that color comes from the linage of Odin, only those in his family posses those eyes. Yet, they did not remind her of Odin’s cerulean eyes, but of the new King, of Thor. That was impossible, Thor does not have an heir after all these years of him and the Queen trying to produce one. Sif took a step back, her eyes focused on the blonde girl who kept her gaze on her. Sif slowly kneeled in front of the young girl, bowing her head. Ariel Rose took a step back, her eyes widening as she stared at the woman with the mysterious attire, kneeling before her. Steve felt his heart pound painfully against his chest as he turned to look at Ariel Rose, who looked confused and did not know what to do; he couldn’t lose her and if Sif started to piece things together and figure out how much his daughter resembled her King, then most likely she would go and inform Thor that she has found him, him and his offspring.

“Logan, grab Ariel Rose and get her out of here!” Steve ordered as he focused his attention on Sif, who looked at him with confusion before realization hit her to the max.

“She is the daughter of Thor is she not?” Sif whispered, as she stared at Steve who quickly stiffen and looked away, avoiding to make eye contact with the maiden of Asgard. “I have to report it. My Odin, I have to report it to Thor and Odin.” Sif quickly said as she stood up rapidly and ran toward the woods, Steve quickly on her tracks as Ariel Rose began to shout, asking questions and becoming worried for her father all mean while Logan pulled her into the house, toward Steve’s room.

“Dad! Wait! Let me go Uncle!” Ariel Rose shouted, as Steve started to disappear from her eyesight all while Logan growled, as he picked her up bridal style and made his way to Steve's room.

Steve felt his heart pound rapidly as he ran after Sif, praying to the heaven’s above that he be able to capture her to be able to stop her from returning to Asgard and ruining everything, to be able to make her keep his secret. But, Sif was quick, she was rapid and she was almost out of his reach as she quickly jumped over branches and trunks and reached the portal between Midgard and Asgard, quickly crossing it through only to look over her shoulder and notice that the Captain looked defeated as the portal began to close and soon she was not to be seen again. Steve felt his heart break in two as he fell onto his knees and looked into the dead empty woods as his heart broke and fear of Thor finding about Ariel Rose began to consume him whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Read & Review!


	4. Thunderstorms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time is running out and Steve is feeling his world is falling apart. His daughter is asking questions, questions he has no answer too. Will Steve be able to still keep himself and his child hidden or will he finally be found and be forced to answer questions he has been avoiding for the past sixteen years.

Screams and shouts echoed throughout the once silent cottage. Loud noises of objects crashing onto the floor took over the once silent home. Ariel Rose fought to be put down, as she shifted her weight in Logan’s arms only to hiss when the older man tighten his grip around her waist. The blonde kept thrashing against her capture’s body as she kept ordering Logan to be put down only to be ignored by him as he kept walking deeper into the hallway. Logan groaned inwardly as a fist made contact against his cheek as he just shook the pain away, as his grip tighten around the small waist. Questions took over Logan’s mind as he tried to process on what happened just a few minutes ago. Who was this Lady Sif, and how did she know Steve? And more importantly why did she kneel in front of Ariel Rose? It was many questions that had no answers and this irked him to the core. Yet, Logan will not put too much thought into it as of now, as he put his attention back on the shouting girl in his arms.

Ariel Rose has been shouting to be put down, to be let go so she could go after her father, yet she was being ignored by her Uncle and that irritated her the most. _“How can he be so calm about this? When my own father could be in danger with that woman!”_ Ariel Rose thought as she kept struggling against Logan. Ariel Rose was worried about her father, and she knew deep down that her Uncle was worried as well. But, she had to be put down, to be let go so she could go help her father and there was only one way that she knew she could be freed. Ariel Rose began to focus on the arms around her waist as she slowly let the current of electricity flow within her body; soon she felt the current become stronger as she placed one of her hand’s on Logan’s neck and the other on his chest and soon the current began to flow into her capture’s body, electrocuting him, making Logan shout in agony as he dropped onto the ground in pain, releasing Ariel Rose.

Ariel Rose gasped when she felt the impact of the fall, only to quickly rise to her feet as she turned back around and ran to the kitchen, knowing that Logan’s special talent of quickly healing will leave her with less time to escape her home. Logan groaned in pain as he looked up and saw the girl run away from him, growling as he stood up and followed the girl. Logan knew he couldn’t risk letting Ariel Rose leave the house, he had orders to follow; orders that came from the man he admired and respected. Logan knew that he would lay his life down to keep Steve safe and protected. Logan ignored the pain as he ran after his Captain’s daughter, quickly commanding his legs to run faster as he focused on his target. Ariel Rose knew that her Uncle was right behind her as she ran down the porch’s stairs only to trip and fall into the cold, hard ground. The blonde hissed in pain as she tried to get up once again only to grabbed around the waist and being pulled up and thrown over someone’s shoulder. Ariel Rose began to shout again, hitting her Uncle’s back all while being ignored once again.

It was the same routine, the shouting became louder and the hitting continued and Logan kept ignoring it as he finally reached Steve’s room. The male kicked the oak door open as he walked into the room and toward the bed, soon dropping the girl onto the king sized bed. Ariel Rose glared at her Uncle as she tried to get up once again only to be pushed back onto the bed. Ariel Rose glared at the man harder as they both stared at each other with annoyance and anger. Logan sighed before turning his back to Ariel Rose and began to head out the door only to stumble back when he bumped into an invisible wall. Logan glanced over his shoulder and groaned when he saw Ariel Rose standing there; her cerulean eyes staring at him hard while a light haze evaporated from her body.

“Put down your shield, Rose.” Logan ordered as he turned his body toward her, his glare hardening as he felt the girl’s anger, an anger that was so similar to her father, to his Captain.

“No, I won’t bring it down. Not until you explain what is going on. And if you leave this house than I am going with you, Uncle.” Ariel Rose hissed, as she took a step forward as the haze became stronger as Ariel Rose began to shield the whole room.

“You’re fucking nuts, kid. Your father gave me orders, orders I plan to follow. Steve said to bring you into his room and lock you up. And I plan to follow a Captain’s orders.” Logan growled as his claws slowly appeared, hoping that showing his metal weapons would put fear into Ariel Rose and maybe scare enough to lower her shield. Yet, deep down he knew she was a warrior at heart. Ariel Rose was the daughter of Captain America, a man that was not afraid of a battle and was willing to fight for his loved ones and for freedom and he so happened to have a daughter who followed in his footsteps.

“Sorry to inform you. But, I get my craziness from my father. And please stop saying ridiculous things, Uncle. My father is no Captain, he may act like one but whatever he is hiding, I plan on figuring it out.” Ariel Rose retorted as she kept her eyes on Logan, never backing down from the man of claws.

“You’ve got guts kid.” Logan chuckled as he looked over his shoulder, listening to the silence that suddenly hovered over the house.Both Logan and Ariel Rose stood in the room in silence; each one listening for any sort of sound, any sign that may indicate that Steve has returned back home.

An hour passed by, maybe two, until a slight sound of steps echoed through the hallway. Ariel Rose quickly lowered her shield before dashing past Logan and into the hallway only to have Logan yell her name, quickly following the blonde only to come to a halt when he reached the kitchen and noticed Steve hugging his daughter tightly, as the girl trembled into the embrace. Steve embraced his daughter tightly as he hushed her softly as he looked up and locked eyes with Logan, as he gave a slight nod toward him, a sign of gratitude. Logan grunted in response as he grabbed a chair near by and pulled to him before sitting down in exhaustion.

“What happened? What went on in the woods? Did you find her, dad?” Ariel Rose asked as she pulled away, looking up at Steve. Her cerulean eyes searching for answers to her many questions.

“Nothing happened. Look Rose, it’s getting late and you should be heading to bed soon as you have school in the morning.” Steve mumbled as he let go of his daughter. Steve took a step back before turning his back on his child as he took deep breaths when he felt the slight anger coming from his kid.

“Nothing happened? Nothing happened! Dad, you went running after her! You followed her into the woods, desperately trying to catch up to her! Something happened, and I know you’re not telling me something!” Ariel Rose shouted, angry and annoyed from not getting her questions answered. She needed answers, she needed a response from her father telling her the truth, yet he stood there with his back facing her.

“As I said before, nothing happened Rose.” Steve gritted as he kept taking deep breaths, trying to control his anger and fear. He feared that if he let his anger take over, he will spill the truth, a truth that would hurt his daughter.

“No, you’re lying! You’re not telling me the truth! And I demand to be told the truth, Dad!” Ariel Rose shouted as her hands balled into fists while thunder echoed loudly outside as the winds picked up as well. Steve knew he was losing his control as he turned around and glared at Ariel Rose, as he let his anger take over him.

“I said nothing happened! Stop asking for some explanation when I don’t have one Ariel Rose! Now head up to bed and stop asking so many questions!” Steve yelled in frustration as he looked into his daughter’s cerulean eyes, noticing the tears that were slowly filling up his little girl’s eyes.

Ariel Rose nodded in silence as she took a deep breath before walking past Steve and down the hallway and up the stairs. Both Steve and Logan stayed in the kitchen as they listen to girl’s footsteps as the noticed she reached her destination when the bedroom door was slammed shut. Soon, thunder and lightning started to take over the skies as thunder roared angrily. Steve knew his daughter was beyond furious with him, but it was for her own good; she was not ready to know the truth, to know about his past. It was better to keep Ariel Rose in the dark then bringing her to a world filled with pain he was currently trying so hard to keep her hidden from.

Time ticked by before Logan cleared his throat, grabbing Steve’s attention. Steve glanced at him before sighing as he pulled a chair out before sitting down, hunching over as he stared at the ground. Steve took deep breaths as he tried to calm down his frantic heart that pounded painfully against his chest, while his body trembled with worry. Logan shook his head before standing up and walking toward the Captain as he stood before him staring at how tense the man was.

“I should have not yelled at her. She shouldn’t have received my anger, Logan. She just asked a simple question.” Steve mumbled as he kept staring at the floor. Logan sighed inwardly before kneeling down in front of Steve.

“I tried to control my anger, but I couldn’t. Just knowing that… that she got away. Sif, she got away and by now may have returned to Asgard. She has returned to inform Thor, more likely, to inform him about finding me and to tell him about Rose.” Steve mumbled as he raised his head to stare at Logan, his eyes filled up with tears of frustration, anger, and fear.

“I doubt she has arrived to this Asgard place. And if we need to think of some solution to keep both you and Rose hidden, then we’ll find that solution.” Logan assured Steve only to flinch when a sob escaped from the Captain’s lips.

“What’s the point of hiding anymore. Hiding won’t solve anything. He’ll find us, Thor and even the Avengers will find us, they’ll find me and then Thor will take Rose from me. He has Heimdall, and Thor will have Heimdall locate me and make his search easier.” Steve said as he looked into the brown eyes that stared back, searching for answers he desperately needed.

“If this Heimdall guy hasn’t located you for the past sixteen years then he sure isn’t fucking going to locate you now. We still have time Rogers, to get the fuck out of here and settle you two somewhere else. Besides Rose is special, remember the Professor and Jeanie can’t read her mind. Hell, the stupid machine the Professor has built can’t even locate her!” Logan exclaimed as he grabbed onto Steve’s shoulder, trying to get the Captain to see the bright side of this fucked up situation.

“I just don’t know anymore, Wolverine. I just need time to think, to know what the hell is going on.” Steve mumbled as he leaned back, his body tensing and flinching with every roar the thunder gave.

“Look, Rogers, have Rose go to school tomorrow. Make her live a day as a normal teen and send her to school while she is gone we’ll think of something and maybe by nightfall we’ll leave this dump and have you two more secluded. Heck, we’ll head back to the mansion, I’m sure the Professor will give you protection and shelter you both.” Logan assured, only to receive a nod from the Captain as he sat back up and leaned forward, letting his body fall into Logan’s chest as exhaustion took over Steve as he welcomed the darkness with open arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and criticism! It means so much to hear your reactions and thoughts on the story. And I will love to continue to hear them. Also just for your information, Ariel Rose lets only certain people call her Rose and soon she's only going to be known as Ariel Rogers and of course there is going to be mentions of being called Rose or Ariel Rose. Any questions I would be happy to answer! Chapter Five is coming soon!
> 
> READ & COMMENT! ENJOY!


	5. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sif has completed her mission. And she has came to report to her King. And has decided to betray the Hero of Midgard.

The portal between Asgard and Midgard slowly started to close its doors, once again separating both worlds from each other. The warrior of Asgard stood before the closing portal as she looked at the Captain of America, seeing how the warrior of Midgard fell on his knees as his ocean-blue eyes stared back at her with fear, fear she did not understand, fear she did not comprehend. The warrior took deep breaths to tame her racing heart that pounded painfully against her chest, as she slowly backed away from the portal as dizziness began to consume her tired body, the world around her suddenly began to spin in circles; leading the warrior to stumble a few steps behind when her body suddenly made contact with the large marble beam. Pain shot through her back as she let herself fall to the ground, her knees hitting the granite flooring. Questions started to fill up her mind, questions she did not have answers too yet she desperately needed them. The young maiden shook her head, trying to get rid of the imploding questions from her head, yet it did not work. The questions were still there and the images of her travels, of her findings replayed themselves before her eyes; tears of frustrations rimmed the edges of her hazel eyes as she brought her hands to tightly grip on her long locks of hair. She had enough, she was so tired, yet the confusion and questions would not let her rest. The information she found, the surprises she had to overcome had to be reported to her King and Queen, but she just could not do it. Not after staring into the eyes of Captain of America, not after seeing the fear and pleading in his eyes; deep down she knew keeping this information was wrong, she had to report it, but she could not, for some reason, she did not have the heart to betray the Captain or the mystery girl with the eyes of Odin, no, not the eyes of Odin, but the eyes of _Thor_.

The warrior took a deep breath before looking up, noticing for the first time since her arrival that she was sitting down in the hall of Odin’s Palace. She had mistakenly opened the portal to the place she had decided to avoid a couple of minutes ago, she had arrived to the place she desperately wanted to be far away from. A sigh escaped from the parted lips of the warrior, as she sat in silence letting her thoughts run wild in her head. Time ticked by, yet the warrior sat there; letting her tired body to rest all while trying to get rid of the image she desperately tried to avoid, the image of the Captain begging her, pleading her with his eyes. The warrior shook her head, as she leaned against the beam, only to sit straight up when a noise came down from the hallway. The maiden turned her attention toward the left, as she noticed a servant quickly coming down the hall, making her way toward her.

“Lady Sif! Are you well?” the maiden asked, worry seeping in her voice as the young girl knelt in front of the warrior, her brown eyes scanning over the warrior who sat in silence in front of her. Sif took another deep breath before nodding. The maiden let a sigh of relieve escape from her lips, her eyes looking at Sif with worry and yet affection for the older woman.

Sif looked at the young girl, taking in the delicate features and the beauty of her brown eyes. Sif has found a replacement for her breaking heart, a replacement that slowly has been able to put out the pain that has been consuming her these past sixteen years. Sif was able to care for someone else that was not her King, and for once she was able to slightly move on, move on from her first love and be able to open her heart to this maiden that knelt before her. Sif smiled gently at the girl as she brought a hand to caress her delicate cheek, sighing softly when she saw the girl lean into her touch, her eyes never leaving her hazel ones.

“I have missed you much, my Lady” the maiden whispered, as she brought her hand to hold Sif’s hand in hers as she smiled softly at the warrior. Sif just looked at the girl with kind, before bringing the girl close to her and giving her a gentle kiss. It was a tender one, a kiss she craved to have with her King, yet the girl was sweet and gentle and deep down she vowed to at least make the maiden happy even if she was not.

“And I have missed you much as well, Saga.” Sif mumbled as she pulled away from the kiss. Sif noticed the hue of a blush appearing on Saga’s cheeks as the maiden looked away. Sif smiled softly before letting her hand drop to her side as she took in a deep breath before pushing herself up, standing before Saga, as the maiden looked up toward her.

“Did you fare well in Midgard, my Lady?” Saga asked as she slowly stood up, her eyes following every movement.

Sif shook her head, before turning her back to the maiden. Saga bit her lip before bowing her head as a sign of forgiveness and respect toward the warrior and lover. Sif walked away from the maiden before stopping a few feet away from Saga who stayed put in her position. Sif glanced behind her shoulder and whispered words only Saga could hear in the empty hallway. “Wait in my chambers, will you not Saga?”

Saga nodded before bowing and turning around, walking in the other direction and away from Sif.Sif shook her head before turning around and making her way through the hallway. As she walked in silence, her thoughts and questions that have been quiet for a few minutes, have slowly started to take over again, making the warrior groan in frustration. She knew deep down that she would have to report to the King, it was the right thing to do but she vowed to stay silent. It was her decision to keep the information to herself for a while, not until she could go back to Midgard and have her questions be answered by the Captain. But, she could not do that to Thor, not when she vowed to be loyal and protect him when he became King. Sif knew she was in a tight spot, a spot she wished that she was not in; in her mind she did not know why she felt the urge to be loyal towards the Captain, towards _Ariel Rose_.

Yet, deep down in her heart, Sif knew why her loyalty had slightly shifted toward the Captain, toward Ariel Rose. The warrior sought to find Steven Rogers and with her findings she had found the Midgardian girl with Thor’s beautiful cerulean eyes and Asgardian blood coursing through the girl’s veins. Sif was not stupid, she knew that this girl meant, what she would mean to Asgard and its people… what she’ll mean to Thor. Sif shook her head as she finally noticed she made her way into the grand hall, nodding towards the servants who greeted her and expressed their joy of finally seeing her back home after her long voyage. Sif simply kept walking, smiling toward the children who cheered her name. Deep down she wished she could kill time by staying with the children for a bit, but she needed to report her mission to her King, to Thor.

_Thor Odinson was crowned King of Asgard sixteen years ago, sixteen years ago when his father Odin had fallen terribly ill. It was a decision made by Odin himself, knowing that Asgard should not be left without a King. It was a small ceremony, were only the most noble and loyal warriors and the most trustworthy courtship of Asgard were honored to presence the coronation of Thor becoming Asgard’s new King. The news was released to the public a few weeks later, after noticing that Odin was declining in health. Asgardians were confused on the sudden decision, but put their trust in their ill King’s hands. It took a few months until the health of Odin flourished and soon the God was in a stable state. The Kingdom was at peace, and Asgard felt secured when their previous King had gained his good health back. Weeks passed on by, until one night news broke out of Thor’s unexpected engagement. The King of Asgard had finally found his Queen, a maiden who would have the honor to be wedded to the God of Thunder. It was a few days later when Thor announced his engagement to his people, to his Kingdom; it was the day when Asgardians found out that a human was to be their new Queen. Jane Foster had won their King’s heart, and although she was just a weak human, she was cherished by Asgard; Jane was seen as a smart intellectual woman, who knew about their customs and their home. It was a few months later when Thor and Jane were wedded in front of all Asgard. It was a joyous day for all Nine Realms, as peace finally made its presence. But, happiness did not last long as it has been sixteen years into the King and Queen’s marriage, a marriage that had not yet reproduced an heir to the throne._

Sif took in a deep breath, as she slightly shook her head as she tried to get rid of her thoughts and hoping that with the small action she would be able to clear her mind. Sif had finally noticed that she made it to her destination, to the place she deep down wanted to avoid. “No time to turn back.” Sif mumbled to herself as she took a few steps forward, while her heart raced painfully against her chest.

“I would like to speak with My King, with Thor.” Sif spoke with authority, as she sighed in relief when the guards who stood in front of the double, golden doors nodded at her request.

“Welcome Lady Sif of Asgard. Our King has been waiting on your return.” A guard greeted as he stepped to the side, and bowed his head when Sif walked by him and his fellow companion. Sif took in a deep breath as she slowly walked in through the double doors and stepped into the throne room.

Sif stood in silence at the entrance as she stared straight ahead, her eyes landing on Thor who sat in his throne, a majestic aura coming from her King as he smiled at her, leading her heart to skip a beat. Sif glanced next to Thor only to notice that his wife was not with him, which made reporting the news of her findings to Thor much easier. Sif took another deep breath before walking across to the room, images of Steve’s pleading eyes invading her vision, making Sif feel guilt yet she could not lie for the Captain, she was loyal to her King, to Thor.

Once Sif came to stand in front of Thor, she bowed her head and kneeled before the God of Thunder. A chuckle echoed throughout the room, as Sif trembled from fear and the guilt that was slowly eating her away. Thor stood from his throne and walked down the few steps before standing in front of his friend. Thor looked down and smiled before placing a hand on the warrior’s shoulder making her jump under his touch and look straight up at him.

“There is not reason for you to kneel in front of me, my friend.” Thor chuckled as he pulled Sif up and bringing her into his arms for a hug, a hug that slowly broke Sif down as she bit her lip, trying to hold back the tears and heartache.

“Accept my apologies, My King. But, it is my duty to show respect to you and I would not play with showing you the respect you deserve.” Sif mumbled before pulling away from the hug as she stared at Thor, who just smiled at her.

“If you wish to kneel in front of me than I would not interfere.” Thor chuckled before turning his back to Sif and made his way back to his throne.

Sif took a deep breath as a turmoil of emotions passed within her.She was battling her own demons, battling the betrayal she was going to make to the Captain of America. The betrayal that she would do to Thor if she did not tell him the truth, the truth about finding Steven Rogers, finding the girl who had his eyes, a girl who had his blood, who was the heir to the throne. Sif shook her head before putting her attention back to Thor who looked at her closely, smiling when he caught her attention.

“Now, why do you not tell me about your voyage in Midgard. Did, did you find him?” Thor asked, as his eyes shown sadness and frustration on not being able to go and search for the Captain himself. Sif stood silence for a few seconds, before taking a deep breath as she had made her decision. _Forgive me Captain, but I must_. Sif shook her head before once again kneeling in front of Thor who looked surprised once again and was about to tell her to stand only to be interrupted by the female. Sif looked at Thor straight in the eyes, being lost in his gaze before shaking her head once more and began to speak, speak on what she found and began to betray the hero of Midgard.

“I have come with great news, my King. News that may finally put you at ease, yet may change the course of your life from now on.” Sif began, as she felt her heart pound painfully against her chest.

“What do you mean?” Thor asked, seeming confused as he sat still in his throne, his mind running wild with questions.

“I have successfully located Steven Rogers, I have located the Captain of America. He lives in a small cottage in the outskirts of the States. But, along with him there was a man who could shed claws from his bare hands and was very overprotective of him.” Sif began to report, as she watched the tension and slight anger in Thor’s eyes when she mentioned the man of claws.

“Yet, there is this girl. A girl who has a special bond, a beautiful connection with the Captain of America. The young maiden with the Captain has Asgardian blood flowing through her veins and she has your eyes, my King. She has your beautiful eyes, Thor.” Sif said as she noticed the paleness in Thor’s face as he looked at her in disbelieve.

“Thor, I have completed my mission. I have found Steven Rogers and along with finding the Captain, I have found the next heir of Asgard. I have found your daughter, my King.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hopefully you enjoyed the cliffhanger. Oh don't worry now that this Chapter is written (Which was a headache to write) the next chapter is going to be much easier. The story is finally going to move forward! but, please don't kill me yet! hehe 
> 
> Please leave your wonderful comments they make my day!


	6. The Prince of Asgard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets are reveled and a certain God of Mischief has decided to take the situation in his own hands.

Silence. Nothing, but utter silence hovered over the empty throne room of Asgard. Sif kneeled quietly in front of her silent King, her hazel eyes watching the God of Thunder’s every movement, the many emotions that would sketch upon his face. The warrior knew it was a sudden shock to Thor, it was something he did not expect for her to report; to tell him that he had fathered a child, a child with his blood coursing through her veins. Sif took deep breaths to tame her racing heart that pounded painfully against her chest, yet her mind would not find peace not after she had betrayed the Captain of America. She had betrayed the man who pleaded in silence for her to not say a word to her King, to not report what she had found or what she had seen. But, Sif could not keep this to herself, it was not her place to keep secrets from Thor. He was her ruler, her King, her God, but most of all her friend and friends do not betray each other. Sif shook her head, as she tried her hardest to get rid of the guilt that plagued her mind as she tried to focus her attention on the silent King who sat there shocked from the sudden news.

Thor felt his world spin as his heart beat frantically against his chest. Questions were overwhelming his mind, questions that left him confused and anxious. Thor took deep breaths to try and tame his beating heart, as he shook his head and focused his attention on the warrior who still knelt before him. He needed peace, he needed to be alone with his thoughts, to try and process this unexpected information, the unexpected news. Thor shook his head once more, before standing up from his throne, as he stood over Sif who quickly bowed her head once more, showing the respect she had toward her fellow leader. Time ticked by slowly, before Sif dared to raise her head and come eye contact with the King of Asgard. Thor looked at her in a trance before breaking it and shaking his head, trying to get rid of the overwhelming questions that have plagued themselves in his brain.

"I need time to think. I need time on my own. You are released from your duties, Sif. You may go back to your chambers and rest. I need to be alone now, alone with my thoughts.” Thor softly announced to the warrior. Sif felt confused and frustrated that she had no way to help her friend. Thor shook his head before turning his back to Sif, indicating that their meeting was over and that he needed time on his own. Sif bit her lip before nodding in silence as she stood up, bowing before her King as she turned around and walked towards the double doors and leaving the throne room and her friend behind.

Thor stood in silence until the soft click of the door shutting indicated that he was once again alone in the throne room. Thor sighed in relief before turning around and once again faced the closed double doors as he took a step back and sat back down onto the throne. As he sat there in silence, Thor let his questions and thoughts run wild.

 _A daughter…Thor…Thor has a daughter… that is impossible._ Thor thought to himself as he let the magic surround him, the soft green aura surrounding the King, as the silver, gold, and red armor and cape slowly disappeared along with the muscular built of the male’s body and was soon replaced with a lean, black haired man. The disguise was gone and sitting on the throne was not the King of Asgard, but the Prince of Asgard, the God of Mischief, Loki.

“A daughter… my dear brother, fathered a daughter on Midgard… my dear Thor conceived a child with Captain America… well isn’t this some spectacular news” Loki mumbled to himself, as the Prince leaned back into the throne. A smirk began to sketch itself upon his lips as his sapphire eyes twinkled with wonder, predicament, and mischief.

A chuckle began to build in his chest, as Loki slowly pushed himself off of the throne chair and stood up straight. Authority flowed within the Prince as he slowly started to piece each information he received from Sif. She had completed her mission, she had found Steven Rogers and along with finding the dear Captain, she had found Thor’s unknown daughter. It was quite simple to put these pieces together, to connect the dots on how this mysterious girl was connected to Thor and Steve; she was their daughter, and apparently she was conceived long before Thor married his precious Jane. Loki chuckled as he walked down the fleet of stairs and through the throne room; he needed to see this child for himself, he craved to see the future heir of Asgard now that he was bumped down to third in line to take over the throne.

Loki walked out of the throne room and into the hallway, as he quickly knew that he needed to leave Asgard as soon as possible. He had a new calling, to find this child and bring her back to Asgard, to her true home. Although, Loki knew it would not be that simple. Steve Rogers will be most likely over protective of this girl, of his child; it was a mystery on why the Captain could conceive and give birth to a child. Being a Midgardian, he was not worthy and strong on carrying an Asgardian child and giving birth to it as well, but the Captain proved him and everyone else wrong. Legends and stories always have told that Midgardian were not strong or worthy enough to carry an Asgardian child to full term and give birth and come out of it alive, until now. Long before it was proven fact that Midgardian and Asgardian blood never mixed well and to create a life was nearly impossible, until now, until one man from Brooklyn proved everyone wrong; Steven Rogers did the impossible, he created life with a God, with the King of Asgard and gave birth to Asgard’s heir and still lives to protect the child. Loki felt proud of the Captain, although he would never word his praise to the Captain, he did feel that there was more to this unique birth of his _niece_. One thing for sure was why did Steve decide to keep the child a secret, why hide her from Thor along with himself.

The question was like a plague to his overwhelmed mind, the question that he could not answer on his own. Loki knew that he needed to find the Captain before he tried to hide himself once more, and tried to hide the child as well. Loki felt frustration seep into him as he quickly quickened his pace, he needed to leave the palace as soon as possible, before his brother could stop him or better yet find Sif and ask her about her mission. He knew once Sif figured out that she had reported the news to him, that Thor would go on a rampage on finding him and ordering to tell him what Sif had reported and honestly, Loki didn’t feel like talking to his brother any time soon. Loki kept walking until he finally made it out of the palace and into the streets of Asgard. He knew that he needs to be quick, quick with finding answers and actually locating the Captain and the only person who had the ability to locate the Captain was none other than Heimdall.

Time ticked on by and soon Loki had reached his destination, he had made it to the rainbow bridge. Loki knew he would not be easily welcomed by Heimdall, yet it did not matter at the moment, he needed answers, and he needed clues as to where the Captain was stationed. Loki took a deep breath before walking into the chambers of Heimdall. There standing right across from Loki, stood Heimdall looking out into the nine realms, keeping focus on his task, on keeping Asgard safe. Silence passed between the two Asgardians before Heimdall finally acknowledged Loki who watched the guardian carefully.

“How can I be of service, my Prince?” Heimdall asked, never turning around to look at Loki. Loki felt a smirk form upon his lips as he took a step forward, knowing that he was welcomed.

“I need you to locate where Captain Rogers is currently living in Midgard.” Loki spoke, as his sapphire eyes were focused upon the man who stood still, never turning to look at him. Silence once again passed between the two as Loki waited patiently for Heimdall to give him the exact location on where the beloved Captain was stationed at, yet the answer he received was a surprising one.

“I can not help you with that Loki. It has been sixteen years since Thor ordered be to track Captain Rogers, since then I have not found him. I have failed my King.” Heimdall answered as he finally turned to look at Loki, his expression never changing from the serious look he has always shown.

“How is that possible, you could see everything” Loki said, confusion showing in his tone of voice. Loki felt more questions fill up his head, the questions were consuming him quickly and honestly a headache was soon following.

“The last time I saw the Captain was sixteen years ago, it was about a month before he disappeared from the tower of the Avengers. Since then, I could not track him at all, I can not see him, as I am no help to Thor or any of his fellow companions.” Heimdall explained before turning his back on Loki and focusing back to his previous task.

“So, you are telling me that you can not even get a glimpse from the Captain at all? That can not be, Heimdall! You see everything!” Loki exclaimed as he made his way toward Heimdall only to be stopped when the Guardian of Asgard raised his hand.

“Apparently I can not. Something is blocking me from finding the Captain, that is why the decision of sending Sif to go and find him was made. Apparently, I lost sight of her too a few weeks but slowly I could sense her once more.” Heimdall explained as he shook his head before once again focusing to his task.

“Where was the last time you saw Sif?” Loki asked, knowing that if Heimdall could pin point when was the last time he saw her, then it would be the spot that the Captain is hiding in.

“What is it to you, Loki? Why the sudden curiosity and interrogation when you did not care about the Captain’s whereabouts before.” Heimdall whispered, as he glanced at Loki who just stood there, smirking at him and not giving him an answer. 

"Can I not get curious once in a while. It has been sixteen years and yet my brother is still searching for this man.” Loki spoke, as he kept his eyes focused on Heimdall who shook his head and put his attention back to the nine realms. “Your answer does not answer my question, but I will ignore it. Last time I saw Sif was in the boarder of Alaska. That is all the information I have, my Prince.” Heimdall said, as he ignored Loki and went silent once again.

Loki nodded to Heimdall, before taking a few steps back and began mumbling a chant as his magic began to open a portal to Midgard and soon the portal open and Loki stepped through it and stood there until the portal closed. Loki smiled and turned around and found himself standing in the woods looking directly at the cottage Sif had spoken of.

“Your time has ran out, Captain. No more playing hide and seek for you.” Loki chuckled to himself as he began to walk toward the cottage where it sheltered the Captain and the heir of Asgard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more of a filler chapter. I know. But it was indeed needed. Don't kill me because of the slight twist, don't worry soon everything will come out into the light! For now just hang in there! Next Chapter we are back with Steve, Logan and Ariel Rose! And soon we'll be seeing and hearing of the rest of the Avengers!
> 
> Kudos and Review! They mean the world to me!!!


	7. The God of Mischief and The Heir of Asgard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The God of Mischief and The Heir of Asgard finally meet.

The wind howled angrily into the dead night. The blanket of darkness hovered above the small, silent cottage. The wind howled loudly, as if it were crying for its lost lover only to be responded by an echo of angry roar, a roar of a thunderous storm. The sound of both lovers soon became a single melody, as it kept echoing into the dark night. Loki felt a small tingle of fear caress his pale skin as he kept walking forward to the silent cottage that stood just a few feet away from him. The God of Mischief has never felt such fear toward the angered storm; not even when his brother would produce a similar storm back home.

Yet, this storm was different from any other storm he has ever experienced. Within the roars and howling of the night, he could feel the heartache; a heartache that had planted deeply within his heart in seconds, yet, it felt as if the pain has been there for years. Years of torture, years of sorrow, and years of hatred. Not once in his life has he felt this type of pain. Not even when his adoptive mother passed into the other world. For once in his life, Loki felt the strings in his heart be pulled in many different, painful, directions; and this frighten him deeply. The fright that had slowly built within him, made him question many of his actions; for example the one he was doing at this instant. 

Loki could not remember how he came to be standing right in front the main entrance to the silent cottage. He could not remember any of his movements or thoughts before he was burdened with this unexplainable heartache that was consuming his beating organ. He had no explanation and this utterly did leave the God confused, but that did not matter at the moment, as he was here for one solid reason; to see the future heir of Asgard.

Ever since he got that valuable piece of information from Sif, Loki had not been able to tame the craving for wanting to see this child in person. To be able to be standing in front of the girl and to have eye contact with the uniqueness trait that Odin’s lineage possessed. He needed to feel the child, to be able to touch the girl with his own hands and know that Sif had not lied. That Captain Rogers did the unexpected. That Thor and Steve were able to produce a child, a child that was living with Asgardian and Midgardian blood within her veins. Loki needed to tame that craving of being able to manipulate and use the child to his advantage. Yet, Loki knew to be able to tame that building crave that was coursing through his bloodstream, he needed to get rid of Steven first.

Suddenly, Loki was flying into the trees. The God of Mischief was caught of guard when his body was impaled into the trees. A groan escaped from the man as he sat up, his eyes darting to the figure that stood crouched a few feet from him. Loki felt anger boil within as a smirk slowly started to appear on his face. The God heard a growl come from the crouched man, making the God’s smirk become wider. Slowly, Loki stood up as he put his support on his staff; never taking his green eyes off the mystery man that came from the silent cottage.

Tactics started to formulate in Loki’s mind as he slowly started to raise his staff above him, using the storm to his advantage. The crouched man let his growl be heard as the metal claws began to unshed from his skin, grabbing the attention from Loki whose eyes widen, remembering Sif’s word about this mystery man with claws and the overprotectiveness he had over Steve and the girl. Yet, Loki would not let this puny man defeat a God like him; he had come with one thing in mind and he was not going to let the man with claws get in his way. If the man wanted a fight, than a fight he will have.

The storm grew louder. The howls of the winds and the roars of thunder echoed throughout the empty forest. The cries of nature led the small cottage to tremble in its mercy. Inside the cottage, Steve felt his world was slowly falling apart; that tonight would be the last night he would ever see his daughter again. Steve felt defeat take control of him, but he would not stand down without a fight. The thought of losing his daughter made the pain worsen and the ache deep within his heart become heavier. He would not lose her to whoever stood outside, he would not let her be ripped away from him. Steve would rather die first then let his precious child be taken away from him.

Steve slowly backed away from the kitchen door. He needed to hide from who ever stood outside from his home. He knew who ever it was, it must be a threat to him and Ariel Rose, for Logan to risk his life in protecting himself and his child. Steve could feel the pull in his damaged heartstrings and the small ache of love he had for the older man. Deep down within Steve’s soul, the Captain knew that if he lived in a world were he was just merely Steve Rogers back in his era where he first met Logan; he would have given himself to the man of claws. He would have given him his heart, his body, and soul. He would have loved Logan with all his might. He would have given him children and maybe they would have lived in a world where they had that perfect American dream. A two story house with a white picket fence and 2.5 children. 

But the world did not exist and it would never be in his future. His destiny lead him to a different path. A path of pain, suffering, heartache, and torture. His path lead him to Thor and Thor had lead him to Ariel. He may regret his decisions and actions but he does not regret falling in love with the God of Thunder. Nor does he regret those magical nights where they became one. No, he could never regret falling for Thor and having his child, it was something he did not regret or hate. Thor was his soulmate and although their love never was meant to work out, he was at least happy that within that love he had a reminder of it, his daughter. A daughter that needs his protection.

Steve felt determination enter his system as he slowly turned around and ran into the hallway. Steve knew that he was running out of time, he needed to get Ariel and hide her within the house. At least until the threat was gone and they were once save again. Once Steve reached the staircase, he knew he needed to come up with a plan on how to get Ariel out of the house and into a secure area. As Steve climbed the staircase he could hear the faint growls and curses from the fight outside his home. He knew Logan may not hold himself up and time was always against him. As Steve reached the top of the staircase, he was suddenly knocked back into the wall across from the staircase as he suddenly fell down to the first floor again. 

A groan escaped from Steve as he let his eyelids flutter open, his vision blurry and barely making out the man that stood a few feet away from him. Pain began to course through his body as fear began to creep within his heart. 

“Well, well. I did not know the Captain would fall so easily with just one blow.” the figure chuckled as a bright light began to blind the Captain.

Loki felt his body scream in pain but he did not care. He had just finished off the mystery man and now it was time to finish off Steve. Once he was done with the Captain he could easily capture the girl and control her. As Loki started to bring his staff forward, he couldn't help but feel sorry for the Captain. It was an emotion Loki was not use to and it frighten him. As Loki began to use his magic and prepared to finish Steve off, he did not notice the figure on top hidden in the dark.

“But, do not worry Rogers. I’ll be sure to make your death as painless as I can. Be sure to give my greetings to Hel for me.” Loki cackled as a burst of light escaped from his staff and headed toward Steve.

Steve eyes widen, yet the blur never left from his vision. He could still see the powerful light headed toward him. He knew he had failed. The voice triggered a memory from long ago in his forgotten past. He had failed Ariel, failed Logan, failed himself. There he sat waiting for the impact, unable to move. Yet, deep down he craved to feel death’s hands on him, to be able to get rid of his pain that he has been carrying for the past sixteen years. Yet, the pain he desperately wanted never came. Steve forced himself too look at the sudden blockage that stood in front of him. His eyes suddenly widen.

There standing protectively in front of him was his little girl. Ariel stood in front of her father. Cerulean eyes staring straight at the green ones with anger and determination. Loki eyes widen as the beam of light bounced off from the light aura that wavered in front of the girl. The shield stood strongly in front of Ariel as she let it become bigger, surrounding her father and herself. The waves suddenly cackled as currents of lightning could be seen as well, wrapping themselves around Ariel’s hands and arms. 

It was not her presence that surprised him, or how she resembled so much of Steve and Thor. Nor was it her unique linage shown in her eyes. No, it was the power that she possessed and did not know how to control. It was the pain and anger she had stored within. It felt as if it were the pain from Steve that was seeping within her. Yet, whatever it was it frighten him and he knew that he was doomed when she spoke and the power within her was slowly not being controlled. 

“I don’t know who the fuck you are. But you’re not welcomed here.” Ariel hissed; a taint of silver appearing on the roots of her golden hair, her cerulean eyes becoming pure white, a slight tint of gold and red intertwined within. 

The storm grew louder. The roars of thunder and the howls of wind started to scream in the noisy night. And the heartache that Loki felt deep within started to frighten him from the storm; it became his worst enemy. Suddenly the streams of light waves disappeared and bright bolts of lightning hit his chest, an unbearable pain of fire, ice, and electricity began consuming him within his body.

For once in his life he felt actual pain. A pain he didn’t even feel when the Hulk used him as a toy. No,this pain was unbearable and it frighten him. It was a pain no one has ever felt, and for once he welcomed the darkness with open arms as he lost conscious and his body fell straight forward as his mind became nothing but total darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I know I took so long and that random update that this story was not going to be updated for a while became a tiny lie. I have finally found the inspiration again for this story! So it will be updated more regularly now! Yay! 
> 
> So please, kuddo, bookmark, & comment please! The comments gives me live to finish this story! :)


	8. The Man of Iron and the Widow of Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jarvis had done it. He had done the impossible.

“Master Stark, I bare great news. I have found the location on the whereabouts that lead to Captain Steven G. Rogers.” the A.I system announced. 

It was a sudden announcement. An announcement that had captured the slouched man’s attention; a man that looked up with hope in his eyes. Chocolate orbs stared straight ahead, staring at the images that appeared on the large computer screens; images of Steve Rogers showing before his eyes. Data and images began to appear, along with maps and important information started to pop up on the second computer screen; indicating and showing certain locations and cities nearby that had recently came in contact with the missing Captain. The brunet kept staring, tears brimming the edges of his eyes as he placed his hands on the table and pushed himself off his chair and stood up; his eyes glued to the screens from across, staring at his long lost Captain, a lost hero, a lost leader, his long lost friend. 

“Where exactly is he located? Do you know where he’s stationed at, Jarvis?” the male asked, taking deep breaths to calm down his beating heart.

“If I am correct, Sir, my coordinations state that he is currently living between the boarder of Canada and the United States.” Jarvis stated, showing it on the map that appeared on the third computer screen.

A step to the side, than a step forward, followed by another; Tony Stark could not care less on what his A.I system had said. The wound had been reopened, a wound that had been barely healing after all these years and the pain had come back full force; it was a memory, a memory to be replayed once again after sixteen years of last hearing about the Captain, sixteen years of last hearing about Steve. Deep breath, and focus; Tony told himself as he stood before the computer screens, eyes scanning over the information only to come and focus on a picture that had been taken of Steve sixteen years ago. 

Did he change and finally have greying hair? Or did he still look the same as he did sixteen years ago? These were the questions that Tony was intrigued to get answered, or at least that is what he told himself. The brunet shook his head and focused once again on the screens, eyes overlooking and reading the information that was provided for him, learning and memorizing every little detail, important information, any specific clue that he needed to know. Few minutes passed by, until a certain name of ‘Ariel Rose Rogers’ captured his attention.

“The way I was able to find and locate Captain Rogers was because of a young female; a teenage girl who has the surname of the Captain. This female goes to a local high school ten miles from where Sir Rogers is currently located at.” Jarvis explained. 

Tony nodded in response to the A.I’s explanation as data and material appeared on the third screen. Scanning over the sudden information, a picture appeared next to the Captain’s; a yearbook picture of a girl around the age of fifteen or sixteen. Tony stared at the photo, taking in the beauty of the blonde teen; long blonde hair, the same bone structure to Steve’s, and a unique color of blue that reminded him of a certain God of Thunder’s eyes. The male shook his head as he kept reading certain details , snorting when coming to conclusion that the girl was named Ariel Rose Rogers. Thinking to himself, he felt bad for the kid; thinking on how she would be made fun of for having a name like that. 

“Who names their kid, Ariel Rose?” Tony murmured as he scrolled down and kept reading. 

“That’s the teenage girl’s name. Ariel Rose Rogers, age sixteen, and only has a home address. No other information is provided for the girl.” Jarvis replied, leading for an eye roll from his creator. 

“I had that part kind of figured out Jarvis. But, thank you for your input my dear A.I” Tony said sarcastically as he felt a certain annoyance toward his own creation. 

“May I recommend that we should find more information and details about this child, Sir?” Jarvis asked. Tony let a sigh escape from his lips as he pulled a chair and sat down once again.

Tony nodded. He knew Jarvis was correct, they needed to find information on this kid. She could link them to Steve or better, she could lead him to the Captain. Tony was not stupid, he knew this girl was linked to Steve Rogers; she looked almost identical to the Captain. And that gave him energy to think, to get the answers to his questions, and come up with at least some conclusions to tame his overwhelmed mind. Once more, he took a deep breath and began to type; he had a task in mind, trying to locate this unknown high school and trying to come up with a proposition he could give the girl to get her to speak.

Soon, a printer went off and a buzz sound echoed throughout the laboratory. Papers began to fill up the empty space on the table and Tony sat back into his chair. A decision was made and Tony could almost taste the victory. Tony had been waiting for this moment for over sixteen years, to be able to locate Steve Rogers and get answers, demand an explanation from him. Why did he leave? Why did he abandon his team all these years? Why leave and disappear without even saying a goodbye, at least to him? 

“Jarvis!” Tony called out. Eyes still focused on the screen before him as the image of Steve Rogers stared back at him.

“Yes, Sir.” Jarvis replied, waiting on a response from Tony. The sound of the printer kept echoing throughout the room once again.

“Send an e-mail to Andrew Robins. Tell him I need a private jet ready for a departure in three days.” Tony said as he stood up from his chair and made his way to the double doors of his laboratory.

“Will do as soon as possible, Sir.” Jarvis replied. A beep echoed throughout the room, the lights becoming dim; and Tony made his way toward the double doors of the laboratory and stepped out, doors shutting behind.

Silence erupt through the long hallway of the Avenger Tower, once he stepped in. Footsteps echoed throughout as Tony made his way toward the living area. Thoughts and memories begun to consume him; memories of the night Steve had disappeared, remembering when himself and the Avengers found the abandon shield in the dark hallway. Images of himself checking the security cameras and sending S.H.I.E.L.D Agents on a search, along with the Avengers on trying to find their missing leader. It became a mystery as to why Steve had left, leaving his only armor behind, while no footage of him disappearing ever showed up. It was that horrible night, so many years ago that began the rupture of a strong bond between the Avengers.

Relationships began to fall apart, along with strong friendships; Tony’s own relationship with Pepper Potts had come to an end when his obsessive behavior on looking for and finding Steve overtook his life. Pepper Potts supported him to a point that it became too much and decided to end things between the two; only for it to end horrible between the two, and it became worse when Bruce Banner and Pepper Potts became an item, leaving a dent to the friendship between the Doctor and Scientist. The tension grew worse between the three and a decision was made between Pepper and Bruce; they decided to leave the Avenger Tower, and Bruce would only respond if trouble arose and if S.H.I.E.L.D only called for his aid. That night of their departure, Tony Stark drank his worries, fears, and anger away; a night where he forgot his problems and welcomed the arms of darkness for once. 

Anger had begun to ignite deep inside, certain thoughts and memories bringing back a painful past and unwanted emotions he had no intention of feeling. Tony could careless about his past, about the lost friendship between Bruce and himself and the broken relationship he once had with Pepper; both had broken his trust with their betrayal and had lost his trust, a trust that could not mend any special bond they once had. Deep breath in and a shake to the head, Tony had to focus once more as he stepped in into the elevator, doors shutting before him.

Tony Stark had to keep the information on the Captain a secret, knowing deep down he could not trust anyone at the moment. Yet, there was only one person he could actually trust and she was currently on a S.H.I.E.L.D mission and would be coming back to New York, in two days. Unless he could work his charm with Nick Fury and have him pull a few strings on getting her back to him as soon as possible. Tony quickly pulled his cellphone out and began to dial one number he had dedicated to memorize by heart; three dials later and a feminine voice had responded.

“What can I do for you, Stark.” the feminine voice asked, a hint of annoyance becoming apparent in her tone of voice. Tony rolled his eyes, his back leaning into the wall behind him; a smile sketching upon his lips. 

“Hello to you too, Romanov.” Tony replied, his sight scanning the small space of the elevator before returning his attention back to his conversation.

“Cut the crap, Stark. What do you want? I’m kind of busy at the moment.” the woman hissed in annoyance; noises and strange sounds could be heard in the background, along with painful groans and swearing.

“Should I remotely believe that you’re busy? Or should I just guess that you’re just entertaining yourself by kicking someones ass at the moment, my dear Natasha.” Tony snickered; pushing himself off the wall and walking out of the elevator once the double doors had ‘dinged’ open. 

“Hold that thought.” Natasha replied. Tony patiently waited as he walked through S.H.I.E.L.D’s lobby, ignoring the crowd around him. A few minutes later, he heard the feminine voice once again.

“Just to let you know, I do have business that does not involve physical violence. So to answer your question, yes, I was kicking someones ass at the precise moment you decided to call.” Natasha sarcastically responded.

“I do apologize.” Tony chuckled. The brunet made his way outside of S.H.I.E.L.D’s quarters and into the streets; sunglasses quickly covering his eyes.

“Tell me why I find that difficult to believe. In fact, ignore that I even asked. So tell me, what is the pleasant reason that I have you calling to my work phone and not my personal one.” Natasha asked, a sigh of relieve escaping from her lips.

Tony became silent for a couple minutes; walking deeper into the streets of New York, and putting distant between him and S.H.I.E.L.D quarters. Once reaching a safe place to talk, Tony began to speak.

“I found him.” Tony mumbled into the phone. Silence, that was the response Tony had received from the other line for a few seconds. Time ticked slow those few moments until a deep breath was heard from Natasha.

“Tony, what do you mean? Who did you actually find?” Natasha asked, tone soft and quiet; wavering a bit as she took a few deep breaths to calm down.

Deep breath in and deep breath out; speak, Tony. 

“I have found Steven Rogers. Jarvis was finally able to find his actual location. Natasha, I found Steve.” Tony said, voice shaking and body trembling; bottom lip locked in between his teeth.

“It can’t be true, Tony. Steve has disappeared for sixteen years. It’s impossible. ” Natasha mumbled, going silent as her breathing was the only noise between the two.  


“Believe it or not, I have done the impossible, Natasha. I have found Steve and in three days I’ll be leaving to that area where he is currently living at. I want you to come with me.” Tony said, body giving slight trembles; heart still racing in frantic beats. 

“How did you do it?” Natasha asked, so many questions she wanted to ask Tony; and no answer could quench her thirst.

“Jarvis was able to find him, all because of a girl who goes with the surname Rogers.” Tony explained, trying to give little detail over the phone.

“A girl? What girl are you talking about?” Natasha hissed, anger showing in her tone of voice.

“Listen, I can’t say too much over the phone Tasha. But, I would like you to head back to New York as soon as possible.” Tony said, making sure no one around him had heard his conversation. 

“I’ll get on the next plane. Don’t leave without me Tony.” Natasha said as she ended the call.

Tony stood in silence and took a deep breath before heading back to the Avenger Tower, his focus and thoughts on finding Steve as soon as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! And here's a new chapter! I personally love the beginning hate the ending! Either way! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Read, Kudos, Bookmark, Review! Please Review!
> 
> Xoxox!


	9. Heroes of the Men of X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There came a time when Logan knew he had failed. Maybe he couldn't protect them, but he was sure someone else could.
> 
> They went with the name of X... the name of the X-Men...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read. Review. Kudos. Bookmark. Share. and Enjoy!

Pain…

An awareness that had rapidly coursed throughout his wounded body; a frame that was desperately trying to heal the damage on its own, to fix and repair the harm that it had unexpectedly received. A sudden feeling of torment had suddenly turned unbearable for the damaged man, the agony spilling from his parted lips as gasps and screams escaped from his parted lips. Yet, the torment became too much as the sudden sensation of craving slowly consumed the broken man, a craving for death. It was a strong desire, a craving for death’s arms to wrap themselves around his harmed body and take him to the Kingdom of Hell, and release his aching frame.

A rapid flash of light, lit the black skies above; rays of bright white illuminating the dark woods and was soon followed by roars of thunder. It was an angered roar, a roar that made the grounds below tremble in fear. Yet, the wounded man could hear something else in the roar of each thunder the black skies cried, a roar of anger, a roar of hatred, a roar of pain, and even a roar of terror. Still, there was still a small hint, a hint of desperation and the urge for sudden release. Rapid pain shot throughout his body, leading the poor man to scream in agony as a hand flew to the open gash that was across his abdomen; his palm quickly putting pressure onto the open flesh.

Red…too much…red…

A copper color had stained the dirt ground that the injured man had lay upon. Blood oozing from his open wounds that were scattered all over his flesh; red liquid pooling around the heaving frame. A gasp escaped from the man as the rapid sensation of flesh pulling together and uncomfortable tightness against his skin filled his whole frame. His ability to heal himself had finally kicked in, his body quickly trying to fix the damage and repair anything that had been broken. But, the mutant knew, deep down, that his healing abilities where weak and affected by the blasts of unknown power and magic spells that the fowl Prince of Asgard had casted on him. The Alien Prince had done his deed.

The mutant knew that he was not strong enough to fight the Prince on his own, not at least without some help. Yet, he had thrown caution out the window when the Alien Prince had announced his presence and had tried to make his way toward the cottage, toward his family. The mutant was the only source for Steve and Ariel to escape the zone, the man had known he had to buy time for the Rogers’ to escape the area and flee, even if it meant risking and giving up his own life.

He had failed. The mutant man had failed them both. He had promised Steve that he would do anything to keep Ariel and the blond man out of harms way; to keep them hidden and out of reach of the Captain’s past. He had made promises he could not keep and that where broken that night of his failure. Yet, he had tried. He had tried his best, but trying his best was not enough and the Prince of Asgard had reached his destination, he had reached Steve and had found Ariel.

_‘Oh god, he’s going to take her away from Steve…’_

The mere thought of Ariel being taken away from his beloved Captain, gave the wounded man strength. He slowly forced himself to sit up, only to collapse down when the unbearable pain shot throughout his weak body. The man fell into the pool of his own blood as the tight skin against his gash had reopened once more; leading a groan of agony to escape his lips. A sensation of desperation entered his system as he tried once again to sit up, to try and aid his friend. Yet, the reminder of the pain had held him down and made him think of the current situation he was currently in.

Until a sudden cry of a scream had captured his attention. It was a scream of pure agony that echoed throughout the semi-silent woods; quickly followed by shouts of plead and begging for someone to come to their senses and stop. No, not someone… it was for _Ariel_ to stop. The sound of Steve’s voice had led the mutant to turn his sight to the direction of the cottage, that stood miles away from where he lay. Deep down, the man knew something was terribly wrong and the mere feeling had him fearing for the worst. He could hear the desperation threaded deep in the shouts of his dear friend. The tone of voice laced with worry and fear, although the words being said were muffled by the noise of the roaring thunder.

A profound fear begun to creep throughout his body as he forced himself to sit up once again, only to fall back down into the pool of blood. A groan escaped his lips as his breathing started to come out in short gasps; a hand quickly flying to his abdomen and putting pressure to the open flesh. The torment was becoming unbearable to bare as he was slowly starting to loose the battle to keep conscious. Slowly, his injured body began to shut itself down, his healing abilities coming to a sudden halt and stopping completely on healing his wounds.

It was the beginning to his end. Until a faint sound had captured his attention.

“ _Logan…_ ”

A whisper of the wounded man’s name echoed through the dark woods and into the roar of the thunder. It was a beautiful sound, a sound that was faint but still loud enough to catch his attention, to pull him away from the arms of death at least for a moment. Logan took a deep breath, eyelids fluttering to stay open as hazel eyes sought to find the source of the beautiful sound.

Yet, Logan was alone in the woods. The only source of sound was the roars of the thunderous night and the faint voice of his Captain still pleading for his own daughter to come to her senses.

“ _Logan…_ ”

Another whisper soon followed. The echo of his name dancing once again with the music of thunder. Logan could faintly make-out that the beautiful sound belonged to a woman; a woman that had captured his heart many years ago and still held on to it until this day. It was a voice he knew very well and had missed dearly since the day of his departure. Logan knew who that voice belonged too, it only belonged to one woman he had the privilege of calling her, his wife.

“Jean?” Logan mumbled. His tone of voice weak and barely audible above the loud noise of thunder.

Logan looked around, still noticing that it was empty apart from his laying there. He felt his heart flutter against his chest as he kept fighting to keep awake and trying to find his wife. Even though he was quickly loosing the battle with himself.

“ _Logan? Can you hear me_?”

Logan could distinguish the worry in Jean’s voice. It was in that exact moment that Logan realized how he could hear Jean when she was not in the area or even merely close to him. It was her power, her telepathy that had her connected with him and communicating with him through their minds. Another deep breath was taken, as he pushed himself upward, trying to sit up once more.

“Of course I could hear ya’, Jeanie.” Logan chuckled. He sat for a few seconds only to fall back down once more.

Deep breath in and deep breath out. ‘ _Stay awake Logan._ ’

Eyelids begun to flutter shut only to open again when he focused on the cottage that sat a few miles away from where he lay.

“ _Thank the heavens! Logan, I’ve been so worried about you! I’ve tried to make contact with you a few times since your departure. It only occurred to me you’ve reached the Captain and Ariel when I couldn’t get through you. Yet, I felt something was wrong when you didn’t call as you usually would…My fears were confirmed when the Professor had sent us on a search party to go find you after he tried to trace you with Cerebro._ ”

Logan felt a smile tug on his lips. Logan knew the damn machine could not trace him once he was close enough to Ariel. The kid had the ability to shield her presence, along with her father and anyone who was to close proximity. Logan took a deep breath and tried to sound calm, praying that Jean would not hear any pain in his tone of voice.

“Jeanie, we’ve gone over this. You know that Cerebro won’t be able to locate me when I come in contact with the kid.” Logan hissed.

“ _Logan… Are Steve and Ariel in some kind of danger? Are you okay?_ ”

Logan flinched. The mutant was trying very hard to stay awake and try to not worry his wife too much, but he knew that she hated when he lied, she would figure it out sooner or later. As Logan let his eyes flutter shut, he let his mind wonder, painting a picture at the exact location where Steve and his child were hidden.

“I’m just a little damaged, Jean. I can tell you that I honestly don’t know how Steve or Ariel are doing. Last thing I remember was crashing into some trees and my world going black.” Logan murmured, his voice fading.

“ _Don’t move! The X-Men and I are on our way. We’re just a few minutes away, please stay with me Logan…_ ”

A chuckle escaped his lips as he heard his wife had brought the whole team just to come and check up on him and the Captain along with the kid.

“I won’t be going anywhere for a while, Jeanie.” Logan whispered.

Eyelids fluttered shut, as Logan had finally let the pain win him over as he could feel the connection to his wife break apart, the sound of Jean crying out his name made his heart twitch within. All Logan knew was maybe he could finally get the rest he had craved for ever since he had gotten here in the morning. For once he was sure that the X-Men could handle and take care of the situation for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I took down the old crappy chapter and updated with a better new one! CHAPTER TEN IS BEING WORKED ON AT THIS MOMENT! May be up by WED the latest! YAY!
> 
> Look forward to updates on different stories and NEW STORIES! Also I may start writing other genre stories, one being for the Star Wars Universe, maybe one for Obidala (Padme and Obi-wan) or Obikin (Obi-wan and Anakin) Anyways I will always write stories for THUNDERSHIELD.


End file.
